


Grimm Challenge

by star1wisher



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star1wisher/pseuds/star1wisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the Challenge-Nick Burkhardt is raised by Wesen after his parents die,but is unaware until his Big Brother decides to pay him a visit.</p><p>he can be adopted or in foster care,but he has to be raised by Wesen</p><p>they can be prey or predator type Wesen(preferably one that's a tight knit pack/family type)</p><p>Monroe should be featured in it as Nick's (either as best friend or boyfriend/potential love interest)-important to have interaction between him and Nick's Big Brother</p><p>Nick's Big Brother's secret is revealed now that he realizes Nick is a Grimm(preferably he doesn't mind)</p><p>It can be as long as you want it and in any P.O.V you like.</p><p>bonus points for</p><p>*either Nick or Big Brother having a brother complex</p><p>*protective older brother</p><p>*I won't lie,I'm hoping for Monroe/Nick Burkhardt so brownie points if it is XD</p><p>please pm me or leave a message if you accept to write this,I so want to read what you come up with :)</p><p>thanks so much,and good luck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grimm Challenge

Here's the Challenge-Nick Burkhardt is raised by Wesen after his parents die,but is unaware until his Big Brother decides to pay him a visit.

he can be adopted or in foster care,but he has to be raised by Wesen

they can be prey or predator type Wesen(preferably one that's a tight knit pack/family type)

Monroe should be featured in it as Nick's (either as best friend or boyfriend/potential love interest)-important to have interaction between him and Nick's Big Brother

Nick's Big Brother's secret is revealed now that he realizes Nick is a Grimm(preferably he doesn't mind)

It can be as long as you want it and in any P.O.V you like.

bonus points for

*either Nick or Big Brother having a brother complex

*protective older brother

please pm me if you accept to write this :)

thanks so much,and good luck!

Someone has accepted this challenge and began writing it at fanfiction dot net- https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9998403/6/Pack-Rules  
she did a great job, you really should check it out XD  
still open for anyone to write though :)


End file.
